1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and in particular, to a video recording apparatus that can subject a photographed video image to special effects and record the subjected video image.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional digital video camera that is an image recording apparatus can record a video image of an object being photographed after subjecting it to an effect such as a selected mosaic or a color effect, or a special effect such as wipe or dissolve. When a special effect to be applied to the video image is selected, a character string indicating this effect is displayed (FIG. 9) or a preview of the video image actually subjected to the selected effect is displayed.
However, in case that the character string indicating the effect is displayed (FIG. 9), a user cannot view the behavior of the effect until the effect is applied to the video image after the effect to be actually applied has been selected. Accordingly, when the user does not understand the special effect, it is necessary to repeat, many times, selection of an effect and viewing of the video image to which the special effect has been applied, until a desired effect is selected.
On the other hand, in case that the video image of the object to which the selected effect has actually been applied is displayed as the preview, if the effect is selected during recording of the video image, an unsightly video images are disadvantageously recorded, which are subjected to various effects which are sequentially switched before the user's desired effect is viewed and selected.
The present invention provides a video recording apparatus that can allow the user to easily select a desired special effect.